User talk:Alexandersig
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Borderlands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 22:25, October 10, 2009 Achievements Page Great job on working with the achievements! If you haven't already, look at the 1.21 Gigawatts page to follow a similar format. Thanks for taking care of the vandalism too! - XPhoenix777 17:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you are doing a great job, keep it up! What did you do exactly to fix it? you went into an old version? ya that is the best way. You do as you wish with the achievements, you have proven quite a good contributor! - XPhoenix777 17:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Some Admin Privileges I see you really know your way around and have some great contributions. I can swing some admin privileges your way if you would like. You have some great ideas as to running the wiki, and some wonderful contributions. Let me know, but no rush on your response! - XPhoenix777 07:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Administration Ok, you are now officially an Admin here! I know you know your way around, just remember to use your privileges with smarts. Thanks for being a great help and I look forward to having you help out here more in-depth. I have no restrictions, so if you feel there is need to lock a page or limit a page editors, do so with reason. Same goes with deletions and more. - XPhoenix777 17:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Salutations! I am new to wiki's, but have always enjoyed surfing them. Ever since I got Borderlands, I have noticed that there is a definite lack of information on this wiki. This can be expected from the fact that this game is new and information on the wiki would depend on players actually putting the controller down and putting up articles. However, as I work in an office, and often times have plenty of down time, I was of the mind to help the community by putting up some articles. I am however daunted by the amount of formatting instructions that can go into a wiki article. To put it simply I play the game and feel reasonably knowledgable on the subject of Borderlands. I want to help others who want to know how things run on Pandora, and intend to put in some articles. If my articles need work, PLEASE let me know so I can learn the art of wiki editing. My first project is to write a page describing weapon name breakdowns. ZombieKoolaid HELP I would like to add a new sniper to the snipers category but I don't know how to make a sub category. Can you tell me how? be sure to sign your posts with double dash then four tildes. Otherwise to make a sub-category you would make a category page, like doing double square bracket around-:Category:title then on that page you add the category it is a sub of. So if you are adding a sub-category to weapons you would add the Weapons category to the new category page. --Slyrat 15:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) sdad Donatello27 15:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) im still really confused could you show me an example using this Manufacturer: Jakob's Model: Whitting's Elephant Gun Damage type: normal Damage: 247 Accuracy: 98.3 Rate of fire: 0.8 rounds per second Magazine capacity: 6 Reload time: unknown Rarity Color: Blue Received from a quest in The Dahl Headlands from Ernest. +101% Damage, +150% Critical Hit Damage. Important: this gun has no scope unless somehow attached. Are you trying to add this weapon and categorize it as a sniper rifle? If so You could use this page: Whitting's Elephant Gun (just click the red link). Then add category Sniper Rifle to that page. Make sense? --Slyrat 15:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) here you go Donatello27 15:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to add the gun as a subcategory here but I don't know how to start a new sub category http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sniper_Rifle Done Ok, I added the page. It should show up in the sniper rifle section. Essentially anything with a category of Sniper Rifle added to it will show up on the Sniper Rifle category page. --Slyrat 15:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) another Donatello27 16:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I have a combat rifle but I want to post it so how do i do that? new weapons OK, the easy way to add a new weapon is to do Create article on the left. Then fill in the description / etc. At the bottom you add the categories: Weapons and the type of weapon (Shotgun, Sub-Machine gun, pistol, etc). When you start typing the category name you should get a list of existing categories. Choose one of the types that already exist. Then when you go to the category page, like Category:Shotguns you'll see the new weapon there in the list. Make sense? --Slyrat 16:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) thank you so much Donatello27 16:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Quests I made most of the quest pages for Arid Badlands including a basic outline but I'd like to know what all they should have on them. So far I've added a Walkthough section with the Objectives listed right under that and the walkthough text following that. Adding a Notes section when needed might be nice too. Do you have any ideas so I can develop these articles? I also edited the Quest info box to match the achievement info box. --Anubis2591 17:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :So Alexandersig has become popular now you are on admin duty. People can hit my page up too. As far as quest go, there should be the quest start, required items, location to do the quest, quest end, applicable items or enemies, and quest text. Thanks for helping! - XPhoenix777 17:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah most of that is covered the Quest Info box although a lot of those aren't required most of the time. Yeah having 160 quests listed on one page would be a bit much. I do like the idea of making something like Arid Badlands Quests like you said. I'd like to make it similar to the Fallout Quest Page with a table for each area's quest page. I'll see about making a template for that. --Anubis2591 02:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::This is what I came up with so far: Arid Badlands Quests. Anything I should change? I switiched the Quests page around a bit to fit but I didn't want to change too much/get rid of other's contributions. --Anubis2591 04:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks and yeah I agree. I'll see about putting in another header or some kind of indentation for each quest line. --Anubis2591 04:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, way too many levels of indentation here. Anyways is there a page template for quests? I've seen a few people make quest pages based off of some template that I can't find that used the old infobox. I'd like to change it to the format I've been using since it's cleaner. Do you have any idea where it is? --Anubis2591 18:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Also how do I integrate other's contributions into the format of the quest. For example see Nine-Toes: Take Him Down where someone added strategies for other classes. A smarter way to wiki. Considering the exorbent amount of sheer weaponry that this game offers, perhaps it would be smarter to divide the guns up by manufacturer and type instead of adding a page for every gun, this way we would have larger pages called: Atlas, Jakobs, and S&S, instead of having 17+ million pages of guns. A basic example would be: Atlas: Atlas (Name)- (Dmg) (Acc.) (Fire Rate) Effects- Just thought I'd send word, seems like it would make more sense this way or some way similar. The very best, --Big Willie28 20:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Very Important I have something very helpful and important to post is there any place where very important things should be posted?Donatello27 11:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :what topic is it about? cause then it will all depend on where it goes. If it is news or something else, post it on my talk page and I can get it put on the front page or where it needs to go. - XPhoenix777 13:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Game Information I was curious, were their previous installments of Borderlands for PC or other consoles before this game or is it the first of its kind? SoBi 12:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Nope, this game is the first in the series --Alexandersig 14:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Program for a simpler way to add new items? Is there any program that would make the process more simple? It takes way to long time to add an item (Take a picture in game with camera, copy it to computer, resize it, create the right page and then copy/paste the template and fill in the template info) It shouldnt be too hard to create a simple program/php script to do just that? update: http://files.s990we.com/images/v0.1.png <-- That is the design so far... It will hopefully be drag and drop for the image and then an upload button to upload the image, create and fill out the wiki page There already is a thing like that on the wiki, when in the edit mode click "Wiki Templates" then "Other Templates" then search for "Infobox Weapon" --Alexandersig 18:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) PC special features I have added to the Walkthrough two sections that deal with special things you can do in the pc version. I wasn't sure where else to put them. Should we have a separate page for information like that? --Slyrat 16:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Icon Hello. I went ahead and added the Icon for the Borderlands Defender Platinum PS3 Trophy on the Achievements page. Just thought I'd let you know and tell you to keep up the good work. Also if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask me. - Wagnike2 18:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Salutations Admin! Just found a page that needs to be destroyed. Here's the link: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Lolo I'm new to the whole wiki process, and I wasn't sure as to what the best way of contacting admins is. Thanks, TheParagon 05:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Never Mind, I'm dumb. I just figured out how to flag a page for death. Feel free to disregard my previous naïveness. TheParagon 05:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) It's me again. I've discovered an unregistered "contributor" (Talkpage here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:66.197.221.159) that has been trolling our site. They've made two erroneous pages thus far, and if they do so again, I request that you block their IP. Three strikes, you're out. TheParagon 00:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Search Failure I have made a page, http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Build:_Blood_Sniper, and in it, I said that I was using a GGN30 Fearsome Sniper. I tried searching the wiki for details so I could link it to my page, and the search came back saying that it couldn't find it. Any solutions? ---- It just means the gun hasn't been added yet, there are 17 million of them so it's pretty hard to document all of them, you can add your gun using the "Create a New Article" to the left under community. --Alexandersig 05:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Achievements -- edit protection Please see thread at Talk:Achievements#Edit protection 14:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) testers? you said to ask if you could help me with anything... so... are there any people around who have the pc version and that like testing out stuff? a lot of what i've seen are anecdotal observations without any real attempts at figuring it out. i'm playing on a 360, so i don't have the luxury of editing things in a helpful manner (such as making guns/shields/class mods with nice round numbers). anyhow if you could point me in the direction of someone who enjoys that sort of thing, that would be awesome! hello i noticed you logged into wikia last month. are you active on another wiki? or just checking in? how are we doing with the wiki? 06:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC)